The One Thing
by the weird reader
Summary: "My outsides are cool, my insides are cold" Clary's life is perfect, or everyone thinks that, but Clary's is far to be perfect so when the Ligthwoods come along will she open to them? Or she will continue with her perfect girl act? And what will happen when everything falls apart? Will someone catch her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare :)

She was lying down on a huge brown sofa in the middle of the room staring at the ceiling without moving a muscle.

"Clarissa, this is the fifth time you are here and we haven't exchange a word" The man in the other side of the room spoke. He was behind a big wooden desk, obviously not looking so happy

"The first time I told you my name" she answer "I think that's something"

"Is not enough, and you know that" he said frowning. She just shrugged "this is for your own good, you can get better but you need to talk." When she didn't answer he continued "Honestly I don't know why you keep coming if you're just gonna lay there till the session is over"

"And to be honest" she said looking at the ma from the first time since she walk into his office "I don't know neither, if you want my opinion I think this is stupid, I don't need therapy ok? I'm not crazy, Doctor"

"Please, call me Raphael"

"Well, Raphael" she said standing up"Like I said I don't need this so go to see the other patients that are really crazy. I'm out" she said graving her bag from the floor and walking toward the door, giving him her bag.

"Clarissa! You can't leave you have to complete the session" Raphael scream from his desk standing up

She turn around putting her sun glasses on "watch me" and whit that she was walking down the hall of the hospital heading to the parking lot. When she arrive there her car was already waiting for her.

"I thought your session last one hour" said Esteban, her driver, while open the door for her

"Something came up and he have to cancel" she lied. If her mother find out that she wasn't taking seriously the hole "therapy" thing she'll be dead as hell, but she was right, she wasn't crazy, It wasn't like she was seeing things or stuffs like that, the only reason Jocelyn make her came here two times per week is because she never spend time whit her daughter at least not since he left them.

"I take you home?" Esteban ask

_That is not my home any more._

"Yeah, please" was the only thing she manages to say.

"Clary, are you ok?" he ask watching her from the driving mirror. Funny thing is that even her driver knows her more than her mother,

"I'm just tired"

"Don't worry, we are here"

They arrive to her house, it was huge and luxurious, she hate it. It has lost the warmth of a home, sure she have servants and she can got anything that she want, but it just don't feel right

When she enter to the house she found Jocelyn in the living room talking to Luke, a partner from the office, she kind hate him too, it remained her a lot of her father

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern" Jocelyn only use her middle name when she was really mad "Would you be so kind to explain me why you storm out from Dr. Raphael's office, and don't try to deny it because I just talked to him on the phone!"

"Why you care?" she snapped before she can even think what she was saying "Why you are here, you're never home" that was true, when he left them Jocelyn had to take care of the company so she became a workaholic

"Clarissa you can't talk to your mother like that"

"Wow, so now besides make an appointment to see you I have to ask permission to talk to you? Don't worry I'll call your assistant" she answer heading to the stairs"

"Clarissa don't bring that up now"

"Why not? You know is true, you're never home, we never talk, not since…" she just could not say it, not when she saw the sad look on her mother's eyes so she just walk to her room. When she enter she found a really nice green dress on her bed

"Can I come in?" a voice call from her door, she turn around and saw her mother standing there

"Sure" she saw how her mother walk in and sat on the bed next to the dress, they just stood there for a while "Mom I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talk you like that is just that I have a really bad day and…"

"Its okay Clary" her mother say "I know you miss him, I do too, but we need to move on just like he did" she stood up and walk toward her daughter "And it will be easier if we are in the same team"

A part from Clary want to bring everything that had been holding back from the last two years, all the tears, the fears, the weeks that she have to spend alone because she was travelling, but she also was tired of fighting

"We are always in the same team mom" she said and huge her mother that feels so good, she couldn't remember when it was the last time she hugged her

"Honey, we are gonna have some visits for dinner, they are futures partners to the company and I will love if you can join us" when Clary nod she continued "you can wear this dress, it will look so good in you" she nod and her mother leave her room so she can change her clothes

Her mom was right, the dress look great on her, it was strapless and thigh on her waist and loose on her hips and end just above her knees, she pull her red, fierce hair into a braid and put on some mascara to make her green eyes look bigger. She was looking herself in the mirror when she heard the door bell ringing. She took a deep breath and walk out of her room, usually dinners like this where really boring because they just talk about business and stuffs like that, but when she arrive to the living room she forgot about that

"Clary" she spotted her in one of the sofas "I want you to meet Robert and Maryse Lightwood" she introduce me to the couple.

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking their hands

"The pleasure is ours" Maryse said and gesture toward the dinner room "Clary I want to introduce you to someone"

When they arrive to the table she saw two boys and a girl probably her age "She is Isabelle" she gestured to the girl with long black hair and brown eyes "he is Alec" she move to the boy with the same black hair as Isabelle but with intense blue yes "And he is Jace" _golden one _she tough, he has blond hair and a really deep golden eyes

"I'm Clary" she said to them

"Nice to meet you" Jace said and Alec just nod toward her

"OMG! Clary that dress is so beautiful!" Isabelle said

"Thank you, Isabelle"

"Come on sit whit me, and you can call me Iz!"

"Thanks Iz" she said while sitting next to her

The rest of the dinner went good because Iz just keep talking so it wasn't that boring but she still can feel the gaze o Jace on her , and the weirdest thing is that for the first time she didn't mind

**so am hello? This is my first fan fic so I don't really kow if I'm doin it right so... yeah!**

**-Andrea:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I have more salad, please?" Jace ask for the second time in the nigth, a part of Clary thogh that he do it just to annoy her but at the same time he cold annoy her doing something else, _maybe he's just hungry _she thoug while handel him the salad bowl, she couldn't avoid the warm she feel when their fingers touch.

"So, Clary" said Robert "Where are you studing?"

"I'm in the Idris High School"

"Are you seriously?" scream-ask Izzy "We are going to see us every day!"

When Alec saw Clary's face he explain "We just move from California and we are going to go to Idris, we start the Monday"

"That's great" Jocelyns say "Clary can show you the school and the arounds, rigth Clary?"

"Amm… Yeah why not?" she said staring into Jace's eyes, he give her a slightly smile before turning around to say something to Alec

"Clary" say Isabelle putting her back from her thoughts "This is going to be so fun!" Clary left a small laugh "Why you're laughing?"

"Its just that you guys seem so exited to go to tha school, but you don't have an idea of what to expect " And she was rigth, Idris school it was one of the most prestigious schools in New York and lest just said that with prestigious they mean strict

"What you mean?" Alec ask a little concern

"Idris is one of the strictest schools here that means a tons of works and lest not talk about the exams"

"Mom I want to move back to California" Isabelle told to her mother

"Honey I'm sure is not that bad, Clary looks good with everything" Maryse confort her while stroking her hair. Clary feel a little jealous

"Well Clary has the first place in the school" Jocelyn said showing Clary off "she is really smart" A hint of pride in her voice which made Clary smile

"That's funny because Jace had the first place in his old school" Robert said showing Jace off

Clary's eyes meet Jace's across the table, he gave her a half smile. She can't belive that Jace, the same Jace with the hole bad-ass looking and with that breaking heart smile could be the firs of his school, but here things were different and she'll never let that change

"You look surprise, Red" Jace said leaning back on his seat

"Should I be? You don't look like a smart guy" she said smiling at him

"Ouch!" he said putting his arm on the table, leanining towar her "I hope you don't get all emotional when I take that place from you" he said smirking at her

Now Clary copied his position, leaning toward Jace "I'll love to see that happen"

" I bet you do" he answer

"So it seems that we have a little of nice competition" Alec said obviously trying o ease the tension. But this for Clary means something else_, how the hell he thinks he is to come to my "home" and mess with something like my school grades?_

The words of her father sound in the back of her head "_be the better, the greatest, be the first in everything you do, after all in this family we only have the best of the best" _And that's what she is the best of the best.

The rest of the dinner went normal and at the 11:00 the Lightwoods were gone and Clary went to her room, she was really tired specially whit the reminder of her father on her mind, she just want to belive that he would be back, he would said that there was a lor of traffic and then he and her mom would make dinner and they all would sit on the dinner table and they would talk about their days and make some jokes they would all laugh and everything would be fine. But it wouldn't' be like that, he ain't coming back again.

Even though she tried, tears started to fall from her eyes, sobing she walk to her bathroom where she pull off her dress and high heels, she just stood there drying her tears and sobing, she look so broken and fragil. She looked down the bathroom sink for the razor and she cut just above her hip bone _its my fault that he's gone, I wasn't perfect enoughfor him. _She repeat that to herself while she saw the blood came out from her wounds. She never cut herself anywhere else, she needed to keep the "perfect girl" outside, no one could find out, and she was doing it great because in the last 2 years nobody has noticed anything weird.

The next morning she woke up in the bathroom floor, she didn't bother to see her wounds she just turned on the shower and let the water wash her thin body. She stepped out from the shower and put on some shorts and a oversized shirt, it was Sunday and even though her mother would be home, she would locked herself in her room and would not come out until Monday to work, so Clary was by herself _what a surprise. _

She was eating some cereal when her phone buzzed, it was a text from Isabelle

_**Want to go out today? I need to buy some clothes for tomorrow :) –Iz**_

_**Sorry, can't I have a tons of homework. :/ Maybe next time? –C **_

She was lieing, she had alredy done her homework but she just didn't feel like going out

_**Sure, don't worry. See you tomorrow?-Iz **_

_**Of cours! See you at the main entrance so you will not get lost! –C**_

someone rang the doorbell and Clary set down her bowl and went to open the door

"Jace? What are you doing here?" she was really surprise to find him standing outside her house.

"Looking good, Red" he said staring at her clothes

"Can I help you with something?" she ask annoying

"Actually I believe that my mom left her sunglasse here last night" he said as he stepped in the house "I'm here to picked them"

"You could have call you know"

"You didn't gave me your number"

"You didn't ask for it" she said

"I'm used to girls that give me their numbers, not to ask for them" he answer

Clary walk to the dinner room and saw the glasses on the table, she grabbed them and handle them to Jace "Here, now you can go"

"Some one is on a bad mood" he whispers "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing" she answer

"Want to go out?" _Jace is asking me out?_

"I can't I have things to do" she said to him

"Okey, if you change your mind call me"

"But I don't have your number"

"You can always ask for it" he smirked

"And you cand ask for mine"

"Well that's not going to happen, Red"

"Well I guess that I'm not going to be able to reach you" she said smiling

"You will, eventually, but you will"

"You sound pretty confident"

"Its part of the look, you know" he said gesturing toward him

"Yeah, I don't think is working" she said

"Will see tomorrow" he said opening the door "See you, Red"

And with that he was gone. Clary stood there for a moment she could still feel her stomach jumping, was she feeling something toward Jace? No way in hell. Its stupid, he is an idiot and you don't do idiots. She remind herself. But still she wasn't sure of that, the last time she felt like that was when she was with Sebastian, her ex, and it was a while ago.

Control yourself Clarissa, he ain't gonna change nothing from you, don't let him. Be strong"

But for the firts time she doubt of her thoughts.

**Soo chapter 2 woow... thank you guys so much for the reviews! and SORRY for my awful grammar but I'm from MÉXICO so I'm not the greatest in english but I'm doing what I can so...yeah**

**-Andrea**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own the characters, only the plot :)_**

_Mondays, I hate Mondays with all my heart. _Clary repeated to herself while getting dressed, for some reason she didn't wake up when her alarm started to make that annoying sound so now she was late, and an honor student was never late. She grabbed her bag from the floor and she rush down the stairs while brushing her hair, she didn't know why she bothered, it doesn't matter how hard she tried, she'll never be able to control her red curly hair and she hated because of that.

Esteban was already waiting for her in the front of the house; sometimes she didn't like the idea of someone driving her everywhere but days like this she could use the raid so she can make up without a cop fining her.

"Someone slept more that the usual" said Esteban while opening the door for her

"Have I told you how much I hate Mondays?" she ask

"Yeah, like a million times"

By the time they arrived to the school Clary have exactly 7 minutes to run to her locker, put out her books and rush into class before the bell ring. How hard it can be? Well apparently much more than she though.

"Clary" someone calling from behind her, she turn her head to see Isabelle running to catch her "why you're so hurried?"

"Because I have" she watch her clock "5 minutes to get to class and I haven't got to my locker yet" she said rushing a little bit more

"I don't understand the rush" Clary didn't know how she could keep her pace with those 7 inch high heels "You can always get late to class, what's the big deal?"

Clary stopped in front of her locker "Iz, I'm never, ever late" _because been late is a sign of lack of control in your life _she though _and lack of control means weakness,_ she could still see her father screaming at her those exact words. She graved her books closing her locker.

"At least can you tell me where my class is, I'm so lost" Isabelle said giving her puppy eyes

"Give me your schedule" she obeyed and Clary scanned the piece of paper, before handle it back to Iz "You have English; you walk down the hall to the left, up the stairs, the second door to your right. We have Science together so I'll see you after lunch ok?"

"Sure Clary, see you later" she said and she was gone, Clary stood there for a second before turning around and walk to her classroom, maybe Izzy was right, what's wrong if you run late for a class one time, it wasn't like she would do it again just for his time. She turned around the corner and crash into somebody

"I'm so sorry" she started but stopped when she look into those golden eyes "Jace?"

"The one and only" he said smiling at her "Clary what are you doing here? You don't look like the type of person that skips classes"

"I'm not skipping any classes" she said "I'm just late"

"What a coincidence, me too! This school looks like a maze; I can't find any of my classes"

"What class you have now?"

"Math 102, with Mr. Johnson"

Clary froze for a moment before taking a breath "let's go, I know where the class is" she said starting to walk down the hall

"But I haven't tell you he room" he said behind her. At that time they had already stopped in front of a classroom

"I have Math class too" she said opening the door

"Ah! Miss. Morgensten it's so nice to see you honor us with your presence, but you need an explanation for been" Mr. Johnson looked at his watch "20 minutes late for class"

Before Clary could say anything Jace stepped in "You'll see, I'm new here and she was showing me the around" he said with all the confidence in the world

"And you might be…" Mr. Johnson ask

"I'm Jace Lightwood" he said smirking to all the girls in the room, Clary rolled her eyes

Well Mr. Lightwood and Mrs. Morgensten I will like to continued my class so please, have a sit"

There were only two spots left on the back of the room, Clary let a frustrate sign and sat down on the desk next to the window, she didn't like to be on the back of the room because of her height, she was really small and she could barely see the board, Jace sat next to her. The class went really slow and Clary was dying to go home even though it was the first period. It was going to be a _long_ day.

At the end of the class Clary was about to run out of the room, she wasn't going to be late for her next class, but Mr. Johnson stopped her "Mr. Lightwood and Mrs. Morgensten I need to talk to both," Clary looked at Jace for a moment before walking toward Mr. Johnson's desk, Jace following her "since Mr. Lightwood got transfer in the middle of the semester he needs to update with the class" he said "so Clary I'm gonna need that you tutored Jace while he adapted to the class"

"But, can someone else do it? I have this huge project and I'm going to be very busy, besides… " Clary start to argue when her teacher interrupted her

"Clary, you're the best of the class, I'm sure you can organize your day so you can spend a few hours with Jace"

"There's no problem with me" Jace said smiling at her, which only make Clary angrier

"I mean that if you want your participation I class, which is the 15% of your grade" _What? Is he treating me?! How he could!_

"Fine, I will" she said storming out of the class, Jace catch her a moment later

"Why so mad, Red?" he ask her

"Look Jace I'm not in a good mod…"

"I can tell that"

"… So if you were so kind to leave me alone, I will be really thankful" and she continued walking toward her next class

"I'll be at your place at 7" when he saw her face he added "for us to study, It's a date." Clary looked at all the students in the hallway and saw all the eyes on her and Jace; no one would expect that the hot new guy had a date with the shy and smart girl in the school. A concern stood in her stomach and her lungs went out of breath, she had to get out of there

"You wish" she said and ran to her next class ignoring all the glares of the others students.

"Clary!" someone called the soon as she entered to the classroom, she saw Alec sitting by himself at the front of the class

"Hey, Alec how you doing in your first day?" she said sitting next to him

"Good I guess, the only thing I'm getting is a lot of glares but no one had come to say welcome" for some reason he sounded sad, it was weird since Alec's brother and sister were really confident and him on the other had was really shy.

"Oh don't worry, they'll get use to it and you'll meet someone" she said giving him a warm smile

"Clarissa, my dear" she turned around to see glitter

"What's up Bane?"

"You think you can help me with my essay? I have never been good for literature"

"Sure, can I meet you tomorrow?"

"That would be awesome" he said and turned to face Alec "By the way I'm Magnus, I apologize for the bad manners of Clary"

"It's fine, I'm Alec" he said smiling at Magnus

"Well I guess I'll see you later" and he left to seat at the back of the room

The rest of the classes went normal and boring as usual, and when the last bell rang Clary ran to where Esteban was parking.

"Let me guest, bad day?" he ask as soon as she slammed the door close

"You don't have an idea" and with that her drive her home. When she entered the house was silent as usual, she kind miss her dad because whenever she get home he'll receive her with a smile, now there was no one to do that

She walked to the kitchen and found Joseph with a cooking book, deciding what to do for dinner. He was their chef but mostly he make sure that Clary eat well since her mom didn't mind if she lived from popcorn and French fries "Hello, Jo"

"Hello Clary how was your day?"

"I've had better" she answered sitting on the counter

"Nothing a good meal cannot fix!" he said with his usual smile

"Actually why you don't take the rest of the day I mean mom is not going to be here for dinner and I can order pizza"

"Are you sure, honey? I can stay there's no problem" he said

"No, really I'm fine"

"Okay, but call me if you need anything ok?"

"Sure" and she left the kitchen. When her father left them the employees learned to give them some space, and that's what she needed at that moment.

She went up stairs and did her homework, she was done by 6:30 and was really boring so she just lie on her bed and order the pizza, it was going to be one of those nights were she went on and on about her father and how it was her fault, and she'll cry herself out till she had no more tears but that was something she cannot do now, not when Jace was…

The door bell rang

…here.

_**so..mm..hi! sorry for the delay but my mundanes teachers with their mundane homework... **_

_**thank you soooo much for the reviews, and the follows and everything, honestly I didn't expect reviews at all so THANKS!...so...yeah! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_She went up stairs and did her homework, she was done by 6:30 and was really boring so she just lie on her bed and order the pizza, it was going to be one of those nights were she went on and on about her father and how it was her fault, and she'll cry herself out till she had no more tears but that was something she cannot do now, not when Jace was…_

_The door bell rang_

…_here._

She stood there for a second, trying to decide what to do, she took a deep breath and walk down the stairs toward the door and before she could make any thoughts she open the door. Jace was leaning on the door frame looking as good as only Jace could look with his dark jeans and his leather jacket and his iconic smirk on his face. _Stop checking him out, _she told to herself.

"Are you gonna let me in or you are just gonna stand there staring at me" he said stepping into the house "because is that's the deal you can take a picture, they last longer"

The cute Jace was gone and replace with that cocky Jace that she wanted to hit on the face. Without saying a word she turn around and walk toward the kitchen, she didn't trust her voice; she'd better get something to drink. By the footsteps behind her she knew Jace was following her, she graved glass and fill it with water, she could feel the knot on her throat when she swallowed.

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace asked her, but she didn't know if she heard concerned in his voice or was just her mind playing around.

She turned around and with a fake smile on her face she said "I'm fine, do you want something to drink or eat?" it was true that she didn't like Jace to much, but her father taught her good manners.

"No, I'm fine" he looked around the kitchen and paused when his eyes meet Clary's "have you already have dinner?" that was an odd question, she tough

"No, I just order pizza so it should arrived in a few minutes" after a moment of awkward silence she spoke again "do you want to start with Math, I mean the sooner we start the sooner we are done"

"Yeah, you're right"

They walk to the living room "you can settle were you want, I'll be right back with my books" and she ran toward her room graving her books and a few pencils, when she was back she found Jace walking around the living room, looking at the pictures on the wall. "That's y mom and I" she said pointing at the picture that Jace was looking at "she look so different because of her hair cut"

"But you look exactly the same" he said, and he was right, even though the picture was taken 7 years ago Clary haven't change that much, her hair was still red and frizzy, she still had those freckles on her face only that now she tried to hide them with all that make up, but the only thing that had actually change about herself was that on that picture she was smiling, she was happy and careless, she wish to go back and time.

"Well, puberty hasn't done much" she said sitting down on one of the sofas

"Where's your dad?" he ask leaving Clary in shock.

"He was taking the picture" she answer motionless

Jace open his mouth to say something but the door bell ring so Clary went to open it, it was the pizza so she paid to the guy and went to the kitchen.

"Jace, do you want a slice of pizza?" she ask him from the kitchen

"Why not" Clary jump in surprise, Jace had just appeared behind her

"God you scared me" she said serving some slices in two plates

"I didn't mean to, sorry"

They eat and talk for a while, sometimes Jace would say something cocky and ruin everything but also he was really funny and nice to Clary's delight. After that they attacked Math so by the end of the night Jace was familiar with all the subjects.

"I can't believe we are one" she said as she closed her book

"Why so surprise?" he ask

"I tough it would be hard teaching you all these math subjects"

"What you are saying is that you thought that I wasn't smart enough?"

"Just look at you" when she saw the hard looking on Jace's eyes she added "I mean you have the look of the bad boy that has one different girl on his bed every day"

"I bet you love that look" he said getting closer to her

"No, I don't" she said taking a step back

"Come on, all the girls like the bad boy look"

"First thing about me, I'm not most of the girls"

"I can tell that" he paused "but like I said, you will come around, eventually"

"What do you think I'm? Some toy you can play around and pull away when you get boring or find something new? You don't think I have feelings, you don't think I got hurt when…" by the time she realize what she was saying it was too late, Jace looked at her with question eyes and concern on his face

"Clary, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think you should leave, it's late and… yeah it's late" she said passing a hand trough her hair

"Okay, see you tomorrow" and he was gone

Clary was really mad at herself right now, how she could let all the memories of Sebastian came to her like that, that was because a lack of control, and that was bad. But in the only thing she could think was Sebastian with his dark hair and dark eyes, just the opposite from Jace, while Sebastian project darkness, Jace projects light.

She walked to her room and went to the bathroom, she took her clothes off and wait till the water came hot, but for the first time in a long time she allowed herself to see herself in the mirror, her back and her stomach was full of cuts, bruises and scars and all of them scream one name. Sebastian, the only person in the world how could ever love her.

**So, I know I'm the worst person in the world and I'm SO SORRY for the long wait and I don'thave any excuse... THANK YOU guys sooo much for the reviews you are awsome! so...yeah!**

**Kisses -A**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not CC :)**

It was Tuesday and Clary was already looking forward to the weekend. She didn't want to have to deal with strict teachers and long homework assignments; she just wanted to lay down in bed and eat a lot of ice cream, but as usual, things weren't how she wanted them to be.

"Clary, are you okay back there?", Esteban asked her, "You are deadly quiet today."

He was right; she was really quiet, tired and mad but most of all she was anxious. Since she woke up this morning Clary didn't feel good. She had this wired feeling on her stomach and her mind was working at a thousand per hour, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said faking a smile "I'm just stressed about this project."

"Don't worry, I know you'll do it just fine," he said as her stopped in front of the school building. "Have a nice day."

She just smiled at him before getting out of the car and started walking toward the door. She had just stopped in front of her locker when a smiling Isabelle tapped her shoulder.

"Clary, you look like crap."

"Oh, Isabelle, I know I can always count on you to make me feel better," she answered, grabbing her books from her locker and putting them in her bag.

"No, seriously Clary you look bad, did you have any sleep yesterday?"

No. "Yes," she lied. And I feel like crap. "I feel perfectly fine, I just didn't feel like put on any make up that's all."

"Look honey, if this is because of Jace, just forget it he's used to act like and ** all the time and-"

Jace. The feeling on her stomach grew, and not in the I'm-in-love way.

"What would this have to do with Jace?" Clary interrupted Izzy.

"Because he told me that he went to your place to do some Math work and when he was about to leave you started to acting all weird."

"Oh, that. I just started feeling bad, probably something I ate," she smiled at her friend.

"Okay, but remember, you can tell me anything, we're friends." The bell rang and Clary smiled at her.

"I know, thank you. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course!"

When she arrived in literature she saw Alec and Magnus laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" she asked, sitting down at her desk.

"Oh, nothing, just a joke I was telling Alec," Magnus said, smiling at Alec.

"So, Magnus are we still on for the essay?"

"Yeah, about that, I found somebody else who can help me. I didn't want to take your precious time. I know how busy you are with that project."

"Okay then. It's fine." Clary could note the looks Alec and Magnus were sharing. She just smiled and went to sit down on her desk just as the teacher walk into the room

At lunch time Clary went to sit on her usual table under a big tree. She preferred outside instead of the loud cafeteria. Someone put their hands  
on her eyes.

"Guess who I am?"

Clary could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Someone really irresponsible who missed the first day of school," she said.

"I wasn't feeling good so I decided to stay at home," Simon said, sitting next to her with his usual gamer shirt and his glasses.

"So what do I miss on the first day?"  
"Nothing, actually."

"Hey Clary!" Isabelle interrupted her while sitting in front of her.

"Iz, this is Simon, is an old friend" she said presenting her friend.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle, I'm new here," she said with a big smile on her face.

"So you are one of the new kids" Simon said smiling at her, "All the school is talking about you guys."

"Simon, what a nice surprise to see you here," Magnus said sitting next to Isabelle. She just stared at Magnus with wide eyes. Alec came to sit on the other side of Clary, in front of Magnus.

"Isabelle, this is Magnus, and don't worry he usually dress like that."

And it was true. Magnus always wears something extravagant for a teenager. Like today, he was wearing green neon skinny jeans with a white shirt and a blue scarf. He is so fearless about everything, Clary thought.

"Isabelle Lightwood, nice to meet you and let me said, I love your scarf."

"Thank you, finally someone with a fashion sense, I bought it last week in a new store downtown."

"Really? I'll love to go this Friday."

"It's a date."

But when Magnus saw Alec's eyes he added, "A shopping date."

"So," Simon said, "I thought there were 3 new kids."

"And there's the third one," Alec said, pointing across the field toward Jace. He was sitting on a table surrounded by girls.

"I didn't know there were so many whores in here," Clary's jaw dropped.

"Isabelle!" Clary yelled.

"What? I bet you were thinking the same thing!"

She was right. "It seems that Jace is going have a good time in here," she said, rolling her brown eyes.

"I did expect more from golden boy," Magnus said, biting his sandwich.

"Don't," Alec said, "Jace is a player, a major player," he said, looking mad at that statement.

"Well," Simon said, "You know what they say about players; some point they are going to fall for a girl and they are going to fall hard."

Everyone turned into a conversation, but Clary wasn't listening. She was just staring at all the girls around Jace. She was kind of jealous not because they were with him, because they could do it. They could go with every single guy and talk to them like they have known for a long time even thought they barely know each other. It's not fair; I want to be able to do that and to have that confidence.  
When lunch was over, Clary walked toward her Math class and when she arrived to the room the feeling in her stomach came back. Jace was there in a front sit looking really bored, she took a deep breath and walk toward the sit next to him.

"Following me Red?" he asked.

"In your dreams," she answered without looking at him.

"Silence guys" said Mr. Johnson entering the room, "Books at page 394, answer the problems 4 and 6."

A few minutes passed and Clary was already done, Math was never a trouble for her. "So does anyone have the answer to problem 4?" Mr. Johnson asked the class. When nobody answered he continued. "Mr. Newman, do you have the answer?"

Josh Newman just shrugged. "I don't know how to do it."

"So I suggest you to study more," the teacher said to him. "Mrs. Morgenstern, can you tell us the answer?"

"Sure, its x= (-45x2√456)/2"

"Very good…"

"Actually" Jace said with all the confidence in the world "the correct answer is x= (+45x2√-456)/2, you got the have the wrong signs"

"No I don't" she said turning her head toward him "the 45 is - and the 456 is +. You should check your process" Of course she was right she always is and no one would correct her in Math specially not some random guy who just learned the subject yesterday.

"Did you saw that the hole equation is been multiplying by minus one?"  
Her eyes went wide and she reread the equation, stupid Clary, stupid. How could you couldn't see it! And Jace was right and she was wrong. She could feel all the others students gazes on her and she could hear the whispers behind her. The feeling in her stomach grew and her breathing started to rush more and more. Her ears were ringing and she felt like everything was coming down to her. She needed to get some air. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the class room into the empty hallway. Her hands were shaking and all in sudden all the memories that she had blocked of her mind came rushing into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Clary!" she heard somebody calling her, "Wake up!"

Slowly she opened her eyes to find a worried Isabelle holding her. "Clary, what happened?"

"I don't know, I just…" she couldn't remember "You tell me."

"I came to my locker to grab something and I found you lying on the floor."

I must have passed out she thought; I need to get out of here, Esteban must be outside waiting for me.  
Ignoring all the orders from Isabelle she stood up and walk to the front door with shaking hands. She felt a little relief when she saw the car parking outside. She sat on the back bench.

"I thought you'd be still in class."

"I don't feel good," she said with her voice cracking. "Take me to the hospital. I need to see Dr. Raphael."

"But Clary, you don't have appointment today."

"Esteban just drive."

**So...I'm sorry for the wait but I was busy and I went on vacations... hope you like the chapter and Thanks to everyone for the reviews specialy for reviewing every chapter (woow!) and also to ThisIsLaur love you guys!**

**And to all the mexicans VIVA MEXICO!**

**...so yeah...**

**Kisses -A**


End file.
